Love Sick
by KnitzAndPearls
Summary: A Oneshot. Sora and Kairi are a happy, teenage couple. They go on dates, they hang out together, and occasionally Sora saves the worlds. But when Kairi suddenly falls ill with a sickness that's been going around the islands, will Sora be there for her? Of course he will! Sora/Kairi.


**This is a little oneshot I whipped up when I had some time on my hands. It's my first Kingdom Hearts fic. *party cannon* :) **

**This story is dedicated to Alex (DreamerBoy here, or "TheRightWriter" on deviantArt). He's the one who sparked my interest in Kingdom Hearts, and it also happens to be his birthday today! *party cannon fires again* Check out Alex's writings. He has an amazing KH fic that he's been working on for... four years... *snickers*, and it's nearing its end. It's well worth a read, especially if you like the pairing of Sora and Kairi. ^^ it's titled "My Last Few Days With You." **

**Well, without further ado, let the story begin. :D**

* * *

><p>Sora had returned to Destiny Islands that morning, after his latest adventure. The first thing he did was rush off of his Gummi ship and scoop up the gorgeous, auburn-haired girl who ran across the beach into his arms. He held Kairi close to him, running his fingers through her flower-scented hair, as she whispered softly "I'm so glad you're back."<p>

He kissed her forehead, then pulled away, looking into her eyes. She stared back into his own blue irises.

"I've missed you so much." He said, caressing her cheek.

"I bet I've missed you more." She grinned.

He studied her expression. Behind her smile, there appeared to be a troubled expression.

"Kairi?" He said, reaching for her hand, "Is something wrong?"

"I just feel a little... Lightheaded." She replied. "Don't worry, it was probably just that run down the beach in this heat." She wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his shoulder with her face. "I'm just happy you're home, safe."

"You know I'll always come back to you, Kairi." He smiled, resting his head atop hers.

She giggled softly and kissed his cheek. "Always?"

"Always and no matter what." He grinned, kissing her lips. "And I'll always, always love you."

"I love you too, Sora." She said, returning the kiss.

This was what usually happened when the couple were reunited after Sora had been away for weeks on a quest or mission for King Mickey. But what happened next *wasnt* the norm.

They walked back towards the town, and Sora kept his arms around his girlfriend. They walked slowly, catching up on all the events that had gone on in the last month, laughing, and enjoying being together once again.

When suddenly, Kairi stumbled. She grabbed onto Sora's arm to keep her balance.

"You okay there?" Sora asked, surprised at her sudden lack of balance.

"Oh..." Kairi whimpered softly, her hands going to her forehead. "I'm... Getting a headache..."

"Probably just the heat." Sora assured her. "It is the middle of summer, after all."

"No... M-My stomach hurts..." She clung tightly to his arm.

Sora gazed at her in concern. "Let's get you home." He said, his voice filled with sympathy. "You probably just need a good rest."

"Probably." She agreed.

They walked on in silence for a moment, then Sora got an idea. He grinned and scooped Kairi up into his arms, one arm behind her knees, and the other behind her neck. "I shall carry you home, my lady."

Kairi stifled giggles. "My hero." She said adoringly, playing along.

Sora smiled proudly, and continued to carry her towards her house. She rested her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Sleepy?" He asked her as they entered the front gate.

"A bit." She confessed.

Sora walked to the front door, opened it, then carried Kairi inside. He stopped and set her down once they reached the staircase. "Your feather pillow awaits." Sora said in an exaggerated voice, and bowing low with a flourish towards the stairs.

Kairi smiled, and began walking up the stairs. About halfway up, she stopped and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Kairi?" Sora asked nervously.

"Sora, I don't feel well." She whispered.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and led her up towards her room. Once inside, she sat on the bed, and Sora sat down beside her, on the purple duvet.

Kairi reached for Sora's hand, and as she placed it atop his, he noticed the temperature of her skin. "Kairi," He began worriedly, "I think you have a fever." He said, placing his hand against her forehead and cheek, and nodding.

Kairi sighed. Sora stood up and lifted back the covers, and she crawled under. "A nice rest will do you good." He smiled. "You'll be good as new."

"Well.. I am tired." Kairi said, closing her eyes. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

Sora looked down at her, concerned. She was usually fit as a fiddle. What was wrong with her? Sora went downstairs to the phone, and dialed a familiar number.

On the other end of the line, the phone rang twice, then a click was heard. "Hello?"

Sora smiled. "Hi, Riku." He said, happy to speak to his friend again.

"Sora!" Riku said in surprise, "You're back!"

"Yeah, I am. Just got back awhile ago."

"Where are you at?" Riku asked.

"Kairi's house. We got here, and... I don't know what's wrong, but she was feeling dizzy, and now she has a fever."

"Oh no," Riku said in a dismayed tone. "Not Kairi too."

"Too?" Sora asked in confusion.

"There's been an illness going around the islands. I had it last week. Luckily it's nothing too serious, and she should feel better in a few days, but keep an eye on her. If her fever goes really high, you might have to call the hospital."

Sora was shocked at what he was hearing. "Wha-What should I do?"

"Just watch her for that high fever, and make sure she rests and drinks plenty of fluids." Riku replied. He heard Sora's silence on the other end of the line. "Sora, don't worry. I had it last week, and I'm fine now. Kairi will be okay too" He reassured his friend.

"Alright..." Sora said slowly.

"I'm glad you're back, Sora." Riku said again.

"Thanks." Sora said with a smile. "I'll talk to you later, Riku."

"Okay- Hey, I have an idea." Riku said.

"What's that?"

"I could come over and help take care of Kairi. I've already had her illness, so I can't catch it again." Riku suggested.

"That'd be great." Sora grinned. "See you soon then."

"Okay, bye." Riku said, then a click was heard as he hung up the phone.

Sora, feeling a bit better now that he wouldn't be alone in taking care of Kairi, turned and went back upstairs. He opened Kairi's bedroom door and stepped inside. He walked over to where she was lying fast asleep. He placed his hand against her forehead again. Sora's brow furrowed in concern. Her skin felt hotter than it had awhile ago.

He watched as she slept on. She didn't look relaxed though, instead she looked quite tense. Her lips were curled into a frown. Sora reached up and gently brushed a lock of auburn hair out of her face. Kairi's eyes opened and she looked up at him. "Sora?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Sora asked.

"It's okay." Kairi said. She sat up then leaned forward, resting her head on his chest.

Sora stroked her hair and held her close. "I talked to Riku."

"Oh?"

"He said he thinks you're probably coming down with the sickness that's been going around." Sora told her.

Kairi sighed. "I figured." She coughed a bit, sitting up.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Sora asked, feeling concern for her.

Kairi managed a small smile. "Some water would be nice, thank you."

Sora, eager to get her the drink and make her happy, leapt up off the bed, but tripped over his own feet and went crashing to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked.

Sora grinned up at her from his sprawled position in the floor. "Just peachy!" He said as his face turned red.

He stood and went down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cool water and a few ice cubes from the freezer. Then he got an idea. He opened back up the cupboard, looking into the back. Amongst the salt and pepper jars, the boxes of crackers and small snacks, there was a cardboard box filled with bright-colored, curled shaped drinking straws. Sora reached into the box and pulled out a bright pink one, and stuck it into the glass of water. He knew it would make Kairi smile.

Sora went back up the stairs and opened the door to Kairi's room. She was still sitting up, but her head was rested in her hands. She looked up when Sora entered the room.

He smiled at her and handed her the glass. "Drink up, you'll feel much better."

Kairi grinned when she saw the drinking straw. "Thanks, Sora." She said happily, lifting the cup towards her mouth and beginning to sip at the water. She looked up and saw Sora's concerned look. "I'll be alright." She assured him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I know, I'm just... Worried about you." Sora replied in a soft whisper. He sighed. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

She shook her head. "Sora, you just got home. You don't have to do anything for me. You should go rest and kick back for awhile."

"Kairi, taking care of you is more important to me than relaxing and taking time for myself."

Kairi knew he wasn't going to budge from that statement, being the stubborn boy he was. "Well... I'm getting a bit hungry. Do you think you could make me some soup?"

Sora nodded and stood up. "Absolutely." He fluffed Kairi's pillows for her. "You lie down and rest. I'll be back soon." He said, turning for the door, then stopping and walking to the shelves. He picked up a teddy bear with a bow around it's neck, and placed it beside Kairi. "Here.." He looked at the bear. "Now you watch over Kairi. Make sure she stays snug and relaxed." He said to the bear.

Kairi giggled. "Aww... I'm sure he'll take just as good care of me as you do."

Sora smiled and kissed Kairi's forehead. "I'll be back soon." He said, then turned to the door and went downstairs.

Kairi leaned back against the pillows, holding the teddy bear close and trying to keep back a pained whimper. She was beginning to feel sore and achy all over, and she kept feeling like her internal temperature couldn't decide between Antarctica or the beach. She was burning hot, then freezing and shivery.

Kairi took a slow breath and closed her eyes. Sora would be back soon... Or so she thought.

"Find a pot to heat the soup in..." Sora said to himself, beginning to look through the many cupboards and cabinets. He opened one and found measuring cups, in another was pans, and in the third was breakfast cereal. Sora sighed. It shouldn't be this hard. He found an egg beater, an electric mixer, and a blender. He opened another cabinet and stumbled upon the cans of soup. "Ah, well that takes care of that." Sora smiled, selecting a can of chicken noodle.

He sighed and opened the final cupboard door. "Ah-Hah!" He exclaimed, pulling out a small pot. "Why is it always in the last place you look?" He pondered, setting the pot on the eye of the stove. Then he realized he needed a can opener. Now where had he seen that? He began rummaging through the cabinets again, and didn't hear the front door open.

Riku stepped into the kitchen and grinned when he realized Sora hadn't noticed him. He watched as Sora began opening the can of soup, and then Riku began silently tip-toeing towards him.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed grabbing Sora's shoulders.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sora cried, throwing the can of soup towards his attacker.

Riku stared flatly at him, noodles in his long hair, and chicken broth dripping down his chin. "Gee thanks."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people!" Sora said, then leaned against the countertop and tried to regain his breath. "You scared me."

"That was the point." Riku grinned, wiping his face with a napkin and brushing the food off his hair and shoulders. "So, what are you doing?"

"Making some soup for Kairi." Sora said, reaching for a new can of chicken and noodles.

"Good plan." Riku said. "I'll make her some buttered toast to go with it." He said, walking to the cabinets and pulling out a loaf of bread, then getting the butter from the refrigerator.

Sora heated up the soup in the pot, then began searching for a bowl. These cupboards were confusing him. Suddenly, he felt the urge to sneeze. In one hand, he held the clean bowl. If he turned, the sneeze would be aimed at Riku.

No question about it.

"AaaaaaaCHOOOOOOO!"

"Gah! Say it, don't spray it! Sheesh!" Riku exclaimed, disgusted at his friend and at being sneezed on.

"Sorry." Sora sniffled, his face red. "Couldn't help it."

Riku shook his head, then went back to preparing the toast and putting it on a tray. "Hurry and dish up that soup." He said.

Sora did, and a few moments later he had ladled a fair portion into the bowl, which he placed on the tray. A glance at the clock told him that half an hour had passed since he'd last been with Kairi.

Riku picked up the tray and carried it up the stairs towards Kairi's room. Sora opened her door once they reached it, and Riku walked past him. "Hi, Kairi." He smiled, placing the tray in front of her.

"Hi, Riku." Kairi said through a few coughs. She sat up and looked at the food on the tray. "Thanks, guys. This'll be delicious."

As she began to eat, Sora sat on the edge of the bed and smiled towards her. Then he let out another loud "Achoo!"

Riku looked at him in confusion. "Sora, are you getting sick?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know, am I?"

Riku felt Sora's forehead, then sighed. "You've got a fever."

Sora sensed opportunity. "I guess you'll just have to care of Kairi AND me." He grinned.

"No! Uh-uh! Not happening!" Riku exclaimed in horror. "I am not playing doctor to you two!"

"But... Riku..." Sora faked a weak cough. "I feel faint." He collapsed on the floor, then opened one eye to look up at a glaring Riku.

"Get up."

"Fine, fine." Sora said, hoisting himself out of the floor. Then he let out a real cough.

* * *

><p>"I didn't sign up for this!" Riku exclaimed.<p>

Sora and Kairi were both running fevers and tucked into beds now, and they (mostly Sora) kept pestering him to bring them things.

"Here's your tea." Riku said with an exagarated sigh, handing Sora a steaming cup.

Sora grinned and sipped at it, then leaned back against the pillows. "And as for my next request, I command you to being me more blankets." He said, feeling happy with his newfound power.

Riku sighed and left to go get blankets.

"Stop torturing him, Sora." Kairi said with a giggle.

Sora grinned over at her. Usually when he was sick, it put him in a bad mood, but this time it was almost fun. He'd playfully ordered Riku around for the last half hour, and he got to spend time with Kairi.

Kairi coughed a few times and then pulled her blankets up closer around her. Sora set his cup of tea down on the nightstand and walked over to Kairi's bed. He smiled down at her, then pulled back the covers and climbed underneath them, pulling Kairi close. "Since I'm just as sick as you, might as well make the most of it." He said, kissing her forehead.

Kairi smiled back and rested her head on his chest, as he wrapped an arm around her.

The door opened and Riku stepped inside, carrying a stack of blankets. He gaped when he saw Sora. "I thought you wanted more blankets!"

"Changed my mind. Kairi is warm enough." He grinned.

Riku sighed. He tossed the blankets onto Sora's now empty bed, and walked over to the two of them. He placed the back of his hand against Kairi's forehead. "Kairi, your head is really hot..." He said, concern in his voice. "I'm going to go find the thermometer. If you're fever is higher than 104, I think you'll need to go to the hospital."

"Okay, Riku." Kairi said. "The thermometer is downstairs in the bathroom cabinet."

Riku left to go get it, and Sora hugged Kairi. "Maybe your fever won't be as high as he thinks."

"I hope you're right." Kairi said, snuggling closer to him and sniffling.

Riku soon returned with the thermometer. "Open up." He said, and Kairi opened her mouth, placing the thermometer underneath her tongue. "Now no talking."

"Okay." Kairi said.

Riku shook his head. "What part of "no talking" do you not understand?"

"The 'no' part." She giggled.

"Kairi, be quiet!" Riku cried.

Sora snickered. Kairi grinned. Riku facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Kairi closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to Sora. Her fever had been 104 degrees, as Riku had assumed, and Sora's was lower. Kairi's skin was also now covered in a bright red, blotchy rash. She rested her head on Sora's arm, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. Her entire body ached and she felt shivery, and couldn't seem to get in a comfy position.<p>

Sora held her close and gently stroked her hair. They had moved down to the living room so they could lie on the fold-out couch and watch a movie together. Riku sat in a chair nearby.

Sora smiled down at Kairi. He didn't feel well either, but he seemed to have a milder case than Kairi did. "Don't worry, Kairi." He told his girlfriend. "I'm not going to leave your side till you've made a full recovery." He assured her.

"I'm sorry I got you sick, Sora." Kairi apologized.

"It's alright." He assured her. "I probably would've caught it anyway." He looked over at Riku. "About how long does this last?"

"Just a day or two." Riku replied. "You two should both be on the way to recovery by tomorrow morning."

The night was growing later. Kairi's and Sora's parents were out of town on a trip together. Riku had informed them of their children's conditions, but the two couples weren't able to get a flight home until the next day. Sora had agreed to stay the night at Kairi's house, and Riku was staying with them.

"I hope I'll be better by morning..." Kairi said softly. Her throat hurt, so she didn't lift her voice much higher than a whisper.

"I'll see that you are." Sora said, kissing her forehead. "And if you're not, don't worry. I'll be here, sick right alongside you."

Kairi lifted her eyes to the television screen, where a movie was on. It was a take on the story of Cinderella. One of Kairi's favorite fairy tales. Sora didn't much care for princess movies personally, but he didn't mind watching it with Kairi. As they watched the prince discover who Cinderella was by trying the glass shoe on her foot, Sora suddenly got an idea.

"Be right back." He said, standing up and heading up the staircase. He returned a few moments later, holding something behind his back.

He approached Kairi, and pulled from behind his back her bedroom slippers. "Kairiella." He grinned, placing them on her feet.

Kairi grinned and laughed. "Why thank you, prince charming."

Riku smiled, watching them, then he noticed the clock. "Speaking of Cinderella, it's getting late. You two should try to get some sleep." He told the younger teens.

"Okay, Riku." Kairi said, standing up and fluffing her pillow, then fixing the blankets and crawling back underneath them. Sora smiled and held her close. He soon dozed off.

It was if he had just blinked, but several hours had passed. The clock on the wall read midnight, and the room was all dark. Riku was asleep in the reclining chair, and Kairi was awake, and shivering, curled in Sora's arms.

Sora stroked her hair, and she noticed he was awake. "Are you okay, Kairi?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Just a bit cold." She whispered to him.

He reached for the stack of extra blankets in the floor, unfolded one, and wrapped it around his girlfriend, then pulled her close to him. He leaned close to her so that their foreheads and noses were touching. "I love you, Kairi." He whispered.

"I love you too", she whispered back, as her shivering ceased.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kairi was feeling much better. She still had a light fever, but all of her other symptoms were gone.<p>

"It's because you two took such good care of me." She grinned at Sora and Riku.

"I'd do anything for you." Sora smiled, reaching for her hand.

"Same here, Kairi." Riku agreed.

"Plus you know what they say," Sora said, "In sickness and in health."

That was a vow that he planned to follow, long after he and Kairi were wed. But that's a story for another day. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
